Jealously
by missinhalf
Summary: The kitten seems to hold malice against Sasuke, but why?


"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Sakura narrows her eyes at him, but he stands his ground against her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you no."

"Yes," she angerly hisses.

"No," he calmly repeats.

Sakura raises the little buddle of grey fur in her arms out towards him. "How can you say no to a face like this," she asks frowning, as the kitten in her hands stares up at him with charcoal, doe eyes, and quietly meows.

Sakura gasps and quickly brings the kitten towards her chest, cuddling it. "It's okay, the big, mean, scary man wouldn't kick you out." She rubs its head, and it meows blissfully under her soft touch.

Sasuke watches as Sakura showers the kitten with her love, from using a cutesy voice while speaking to it, and cuddling it against her chest as she places multiple kisses upon its small head.

Sighing defeated, Sasuke complies causing Sakura to squeal with delight. She takes a step towards him and lays a light peck on his cheek from the tip of her toes.

Sasuke brings his hand up to his cheek as he watches Sakura happily skip towards their bedroom saying to the kitten, "Let me show you where you're going to sleep!"

Sasuke groans, he just hopes that the kitten wouldn't give them trouble.

Sasuke awakes to the stare of the grey kitten. Sasuke reaches a hand up to pet the kitten, but it starts to hiss and tries to claw at his hand. Quickly pulling his hand back, Sasuke assumes that the kitten is just hungry to cause its malice towards him. He rolls out of bed and saunters towards the bedroom door and he turns around to see that the kitten is following him.

In the kitchen, Sasuke opens a can of tuna and pours the contents into a saucer, placing it by his feet for the kitten. The kitten eyes Sasuke as it hesitantly makes its way towards the saucer. As the kitten leans down towards the saucer it continues to intimidatingly eye Sasuke, but he just crosses his arms at his chest and gives the kitten the same stare.

Eating the fish, Sasuke bends down and tries to pet the kitten again, but it quickly pulls its face away from the saucer and scratches Sasuke's hand which causes Sasuke to pull back his hand, cradling it at his chest.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke lifts his head towards the familiar, sweet voice and finds Sakura standing at entrance of the kitchen.

"The kitten is a monster."

Sakura giggles as she makes her way towards them. The kitten starts to innocently meow at her until Sakura bends down to pick it up. The persistent meowing stops as the kitten buries itself in her warm embrace. "Did the mean man hurt you, Cuddles?"

"Cuddles? You named that little monster, _Cuddles_?" Sasuke nurses his injured hand to his chest as it stings and throbs.

"Oh come on. He's really sweet, see?" Sakura extends Cuddles towards him for him to pet. Sasuke diverts his obsidian glance from the kitten onto Sakura. Sakura's eyes are stern against his dark eyes and Sasuke sighs as he hesitantly brings his hand up towards the kitten's head.

Sasuke pokes Cuddles' head with his index finger to test if the kitten would attack him again for the third time that morning, but he doesn't. He pats the kitten's head and it surprisingly purrs against his touch.

Frowning, Sasuke strokes its back which only causes the kitten to purr louder. Confused, Sasuke withdraws his hand from the kitten and looks up at Sakura. Sakura's emerald eyes are mockingly staring at Sasuke as she hands him the kitten for him to bring into his embrace.

He takes the kitten from her and holds it against his left arm.

"See, he loves you!" Sakura exclaims as the kitten starts to purr again.

Sakura turns around and makes her way out of the kitchen to wash up, but before she leaves Sasuke calls out.

"Sakura, wait." She stops, and turns to face him as hee makes his way towards her with Cuddles in his arm, who is still purring. As soon as he stands in front of Sakura, Sasuke pecks her on the lips the kitten stops purring and hisses at Sasuke, piercing his skin with his claws.

Sasuke pulls back from the kiss as Cuddles jumps out of his arms and scampers between Sakura's legs, hissing at Sasuke.

Smirking, Sasuke eyes Sakura. "Yeah, he loves me so much."

Frowning, Sakura picks up Cuddles and gives him a stern look which makes his hissing stop. His eyes fall slightly as he starts to meow to gain back Sakura's affection, but Sakura doesn't buy it.

"That's not a nice what you did to Sasuke-kun," she scolds the kitten. Sakura extends a free hand towards Sasuke quickly healing his scratches before she turns and makes her way back towards the bedroom. As she leaves, Sasuke sees Cuddles narrowing his eyes at him, glaring daggers. Sasuke smirks triumphantly, which causes Cuddles to claw at the air in-between them.

Now that Sasuke knows Cuddles' weakness, he's going to enjoy teasing the kitten.


End file.
